


Serving the King

by LinaDH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bashful Sherlock, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega John, Prince Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, Warrior John, bottom!John, i'm going to make him swoon, top!Sherlock, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaDH/pseuds/LinaDH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an Alpha prince, the second in the line of throne, being the first his Omega brother Mycroft. He never expected to found a mate, less still found his Match in the personal escort his father put upon him behind his back, some warrior just returned from war, one John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowMow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowMow/gifts).



> For CowMow, a little fic. Please know that English is not my mother tongue and I tried to make this for you with care and love, take care of this babe ok? It’s not beta'd but it will be, sorry about the grammatical errors!. Happy Sherlock Exchange!
> 
> Go and check her tumblr at cow-mow!
> 
> ***  
> Just imagine that the dialogue in italics are the thoughts, yes?  
> Now it's beta'd! By Ven Vephe, Thank you so much!. Any remaining errors are mine, sorry.

Sherlock was the second son of the king. Nothing was really to be expected of him because that’s what his brother was for. Mycroft was the first born, he was the only one to please their father; he was perfect for the job - until it wasn’t enough.

As it turned out, Mycroft was an Omega, and on paper his sons would be heir of the Holmes manor and fortune, and would carry the name and royalty. However, their father would have none of it. Everyone expected Mycroft to be an Alpha and it was a real disappointment for all, including him, when he had his first heat. It was Sherlock’s luck to be an Alpha. He knew since his brother turned to be an Omega that if he was an Alpha, he would have to grace their father with an heir of his own.

That’s why he enjoyed his freedom to its fullest until the day came when all of it would be taken away. But he wouldn’t go without a fight.

Besides his body’s betrayal, there was another thing that the world threw into his face. It is known that if two people were destined to be together, they would know by the First Touch. It was absurd, really, how nature could decide that, but that’s how things were.

Since Sherlock was a toddler, he was taught the meanings of society - how the Alpha, Beta, Omega hierarchy works, how the Alphas were the people with the most power and how Omegas were submitted to servitude or submissive jobs and, most of all, to breeding. But beyond all this nonsense there was another foolish idea, and that was that the universe set you up with another person, and that person must be your perfect match. A match “made in the heavens” as they said, and the only way to find this person was to touch them; a handshake, a kiss, just a brush of skin against skin.

Once you found your “soulmate,” a line of color would appear on the inside of your left wrist. This bar could be one of four colors.

Red signified a bond of level one, which was a bond to show that you found your soulmate but you couldn’t actually sense where they were or what they were feeling; it was born out of love, respect or the purest form of friendship. Blue signified a bond of level two, which was a stronger bond than the red, because it wasn’t enough to just show that you were tied up with someone but you also knew - to some extent- what they were feeling. Green, whilst the red was the most common color, was pretty rare due to its qualities. In a green bond, you knew with certainty where your partner was and what they were feeling even if they weren’t nearby. Although it is rare, thirty percent of the population had this color around their wrist, but it was the last color that was extremely rare, to the point where is almost unheard of: gold. This was a bond that reflected your Perfect Match. This person complemented you in every sense, it was the true meaning of a Perfect Match, but most of all, it was said that these people shared a more intimate relationship; they said that these people could hear each other when they were not speaking, even when they were not in the same room.

Obviously for Sherlock all of this was ridiculous. It was definitely a plus to be an Alpha, even though he couldn’t care less about hierarchy. But he should, oh how he should. His brother and father had always wanted to corrode his mind with useless information about politics. The only thing that his status was good for was when he got into trouble - which was often - or when he needed the authority. In the end, humanity continued to amaze him with how it could continue to lower people based on what they had under their garments.

This is how Sherlock now found himself in this predicament. Mycroft sat across from him with a conflicted expression on his face. He was dressed in regal clothes, robe after robe of silk and leather.

This was what he had feared, that Mycroft asked this of him. It wasn’t any consolation that Mycroft looked regretful. It was his fault for not looking for an Alpha, his fault for paying more attention to their father’s business. No, it wasn’t his fault; he knew more than anyone how difficult it was for people to accept their ways of thinking and behaving, wealth or not. But still, Sherlock just wished to any deity he didn’t believe in to get him out if this situation.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Sherlock said, uninterested. He didn’t look at his brother in the eye; he knew he would give in if he did.

“I have never wanted to do this, and I thought I would handle this matter by myself, that I wouldn’t require the help of the family. But it has come to pass that I cannot fulfill father’s wishes. Thus, this conversation-” he wasn’t looking at Sherlock either, and his words seemed rehearsal, they must be.

“Please, can you-” Sherlock interrupted.

“- in which I ask for your help,” Mycroft finished quietly.

Sherlock thought he would never hear those words coming from his brother. He was surprised to say the least, but remained silent, watching him until out of benevolence he answered to his petition.

“You know I won’t do this without something in return.” Sherlock knew he was being consciously mean, but it was his nature after all.

“Anything,” Mycroft said solemnly.

“You know full well that what I desire the most would be taken away, so you will have to promise.”

When they were children and they were still in the care of their wet nurse, Mycroft would say that he would protect his baby brother and he would promise that he wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t like. And he has keep his promise until now, that’s how Sherlock had kept his freedom until now.

“I...” Mycroft seemed to hesitate. “I promise,” he said at last raising his eyes to meet Sherlock’s.

His brother was being serious. Sherlock would have to find a mate - a suitable Omega. Where could he find such a person? Someone who would hold his interest and keep up with him. Except for his brother perhaps, all of the other Omegas would want to participate in society and go out to show their status, and probably show the little bun in the oven they would be carrying.

“How much longer?” It was a question, really, but Sherlock knew.

“It could wait a year at most.”

Well the situation couldn’t be worse. He had a year to find a mate. A year to look, to go to mindless balls and social activities to search for a suitable match for his personality. Sherlock didn’t think that would be difficult since he was a really good actor; what would be difficult even if he went through the whole ordeal would be to _find_ that person, if they even existed.

God, he must be out of his mind if he was going to do this for his brother. And besides all that, they had to do this behind their father’s back. Well, it would be difficult to hide anything from him, given that they took after his father’s abilities to read people, but they will have to make do. Maybe they could pass off his intentions as rebellion, what with his brother’s approaching engagement party. It was a total ruse to appease their father’s wishes to have his older son, his _first born_ , married and ready for the family business.

When his father returned, dreadful news came with him. He had been out to a faraway country making peace treaties and other arrangements when he received a death threat. Nothing happened, obviously, but his father wanted to make sure that his sons would be as safe as he was in this regard.

That’s why he came back with personal guards for his sons. What a nightmare.

There were three men with him. The one at his right was his personal guard, Billy; he had been with his father for as long as Sherlock could remember, but the other two were the ones that caught his eye. At his left there was a tall man, lean but thick set with premature greying hair, apparently a beta. He had hard features and was looking ahead of him with a gloved hand over his sword at his left side. The other man was short, really _short_ with blond hair, sturdy. He had his gaze downcast at the ground and his gloved hands were balled at his sides, walking at a steady pace but not to keep up with the rest, but at a pace for a man who was going into battle. He was also a beta.

Interesting.

His father liked his staff to be neutral, so his preference always was for betas.

 

Sherlock was at the window overlooking the garden when he locked eyes with his father. The king made a small gesture with his hand, beckoning Sherlock closer. With a sigh he put his gloves on and went to his father’s side. “Sherlock, I would like to introduce you Ser John Watson and Ser Gregory Lestrade.” The taller man, Gregory - he would forget soon enough - shook his hand and gave him a strained smile. The other man, John, raised his gaze and shook Sherlock’s hand once. Not often was Sherlock surprised, but he was when he saw the man’s eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, but they were empty and devoid of life.

“Son, Ser Watson will be your personal guard.” He gave his son a sharp look that meant to cease all further discussion. Well - at least not in front of the knights.

“I don’t need him,” Sherlock said cuttingly.

“I am well aware of what you think you need or don’t, but I am your father, and this has to be done.” That was all he said before leaving with the other man, leaving them alone.

“I assure you that I will not need your assistance in any matter.” Sherlock went back to stare through the window. He heard footsteps behind him.

“That would be a pity, but it would make my task easier,” came the reply. Ser John’s voice was soft but without inflection.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Sherlock snarled, “I can do that myself!”

“I know, m’lord, your lord father told me as much,” John’s lips quirked a bit upwards.

“What else did he tell you?” Sherlock didn’t turn around.

“Many things about you, m’lord, but I don’t think you’d like to hear them from me.” He could hear the amusement in the knight’s voice.

“I would watch my tongue if I were you, there are ears everywhere in this place.” Sherlock turned around to find the knight with his arms crossed in front of him, with an uninterested expression adorning his face. He lifted an eyebrow.

“Seriously? You’d have me beheaded for making a jest?” Ser John stuck out his tongue to moisture his lips that bore the hints of a smile. Frankly, the motion was distracting.

“You should not be jesting in front of your lord if it is not asked of you,” Sherlock said, looking into those ponds of turbulent water “Your word is my command,” he stepped back and attempted a bow that didn’t reach far. Sherlock sent him a glare before the knight rose again. He huffed, turned around and left.

                                                            *************************************************

He had never wished for this. He thought he was doing fine, that they would accept him back to redeem his past mistakes and to prove once again that he was worthy, but they seem to think that a broken soldier wasn’t good enough. He would only slow down the troop if they were to battle again.

But they couldn’t just send him home; he was good even with the hurt shoulder, he could still use his right arm. He was still a _good soldier_. So they decided to put him on an easy but _important_ task: being the personal guard of the king son’s. _Bloody fantastic._

Don’t get John wrong. That was a respectful job more than a fine one, he should be grateful and honored to serve his king in such a way. But it was just not his _duty_ , his duty was out there in faraway country that no one knows, fighting for lands that he will never touch again.

He was sitting on a chair, his chest -small chest- was beside him on the floor with all his belongings. All the things he possessed were there. His sword was in front of him on another chair, mocking him since he could longer use it the way he used to. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles became white. The black bar on his wrist was also mocking him, throwing profanities at him, laughing at him, showing him what could have been, what he’s missing.

He abruptly stood up and retrieved his gloves from his chest; he put them on hastily and took a deep breath.

He should be grateful.

A servant came to take his stuff from his tent and asked if that was all, John gave him a nod and dismissed him. He walked to his sword and glared at it but took it nonetheless; he put it on his waist. On his left side. Another deep breath and he was out of the tent.

Greg was waiting for him outside their carriage.

“You certainly took your time,” he gave John a smile.

“Shoulder,” was the only answer John gave him.

It was true, after all; his shoulder was still hurting from the stab he received in the battlefield that was the cause of his dismissal. He was a bit stiff and sore and if anyone noticed it, no one mentioned it. The shock he went through messed up his heat, and he had been given a medical herb to inhibit it. He was fine with it, he didn’t need the heat, he wouldn’t need it after everything that had happened...

Right, he was going to stay quiet and give a good impression to the king; maybe the death threats were true after all and he would be able to see some action.

They entered the carriage and waited for their two-day ride to begin and leave all this behind. The ride to the castle was tiring than he first thought and when the castle was in sight he sighed very loudly receiving a laugh from his companion. Greg was chosen to provide security for one of the king’s son because he was an official commander with an impeccable record just like him. But he requested it, he asked for the job, he realized that John was going through some tough stuff and wanted to be with him like the good Alpha he was, he didn’t mind that there would be less action, he even thought of getting a mate, since he also drop the idea of finding his soul mate, so he was okay with all this. John was glad, he appreciate it, they were best mates, best friends and they always make that point clear if the other wanted more than a bit of friendship at night.

They made their first impression with the king and were set up for their new mission right away. John wasn’t nervous, of course he wasn’t, but the solely smell of Alpha put his nerves on edge. Great, he has to babysit the Alpha son of the king. Why didn’t Greg do it? The king _knows_ that he an Omega and Greg an Alpha, what was he playing at?

Well, that shouldn’t matter, he has to put his mind on his task. He received a few tips about lord Sherlock Holmes. He doesn’t have sense of humor, he is demanding, he doesn’t sleep, he doesn’t eat, he bores quickly, he likes to experiment with explosive chemicals that he made himself out of other materials that he stachs in his chambers, he doesn’t have manners, he prefers to be left alone and he likes to hunt and keep the animals to experiment. So far he sounded like a total prick, like the prince he is, like the spoiled Alpha that he is...well he shouldn’t have to be so hard on the kid, maybe they will get along and his stay won’t be as boring as is promised to be. After all the kid will come of age soon and is in the stage of going to balls and serenates and be gallant. _Youth_ , he was going to deal with a boy for christ’s sake.

Well, not such a boy. The man he met in the corridor at the castle is not a boy per se, he is tall and had this sharp look about his face and he reeked of Alpha, of _power_. He did not seem like a boy to John. And now, now he is being clever, he is trying to push John away like he is some dog to be kicked, well...maybe not so much as clever as he tries to be but more like he is trying to protect himself, he _did_ say so, but that’s John’s job now and like it or not, John will follow him everywhere.

So he did. After he tried to break some ice and shouldered the ‘threats’, he follow his lord like he was commanded to.

                                                                             ********************************************

Sherlock was surprised to find that the knight had followed him, he just keep walking without slowing down since he didn’t want that old man to keep following him. After a while he started to become impatient. Would he follow him everywhere? But he was going to his chamber now, unless...

“Where are you going?” he turned around suddenly.

“To my chamber m’lord” the knight answered unfaced.

“Where.” he snarled.

“Down this ward” he motioned with his finger the end of hall.

“Do you know where this hall led to?”

“To _your_ chambers m’lord?” the knight asked puzzled, like it should be more than obvious.

Sherlock closed his mouth and keep walking. Was his father out of his mind!?, this man was and Omega, he would go into heat and that would be disgusting and...he was an Omega not a Beta...maybe he could have an opportunity to get rid of this man.

“When are you going to tell my father?” He stopped walking.

“Tell what, m’lord?” the knight keep walking.

“That you are not a Beta”

“Your lordship _knows_ that I am not a _Beta_ , my lord” he said with his hands balled at his sides.

“Why would he do that? He always have Betas to attend to us” he started pacing.

“I don’t know m’lord, but I promise that I would just be out for three days a season and nothing more, now if you excuse me, your lord father brought us from far away but I think that my duty will start on the morrow” he tried to pass but Sherlock didn’t let him and took his chance to really look at the man his father decided was fit enough to protect him.

And his father wasn’t wrong in that aspect, he was shy from thirty, fit from the battle, tanned from being in other lands, even though he was short, he was broad-shouldered and he didn’t seem an Omega at all. He was a captain, his stance, his body language screamed respect. His gloves were a bit longer than usual and well worn. He has a partner and he doesn’t want to show his mark. A shameful relationship, could be, the man wasn’t bonded, he didn’t smell any different, but the gloves as worn as they were indicates that the relationship ended but he kept them as a gift, or maybe his partner was dead and he didn’t want to show it. That’s more acceptable.

“Why do you keep wearing them?” He was curious, his father no longer used his gloves after his mother death, so why him?

“Pardon, m’lord?” Why does it sound like he says it so sarcastic, doesn’t he know who he is talking to?

“I hate to repeat myself. Why do keep wearing those gloves if your partner is already gone?”

He knows already that he should be more delicate with these topics, his father and brother try to talk to him about how sensitive people were, but there was no time for niceties.

Something flashed in those blue eyes, something came to life and made them sparkle and Sherlock for some reason wanted to keep them that way, he didn’t want the man to play nice to him if he didn’t feel it. He didn’t like lies. But as soon as the emotion came another took place instead. Something more darker, something that made Sherlock’s skin crawl. He took a step backwards just in case.

“How do you know about that?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It is obvious”

“What do you mean it is obvious, how” he demanded and assumed a warrior posture.

“The only thing that you could be covering with those gloves is your mark. Since my father already know that you are an Omega he would have let you move with your partner, but the gloves are well worn, they were a gift. They are long enough to cover your mark, but why? You loved him, so why cover your ‘soul mate’ mark? It seem to mean something in society to found your soulmate. You do not regret your partner, so they must be gone, therefore you are covering your mark because you--”

“She is dead”

Sherlock didn’t have anything to say to that. And most of all, he was _wrong_ , how could he be wrong?

“But you are not wrong, not on everything at least. They were a gift, and I am trying to cover my mark. Your father told me of your lack of touch in this matters, but I didn’t really believe it.”

Again, he didn’t have words for that.

“How did you know all that?”

“I deduce it” He looked at the ground.

“How? You were very specific”

“It’s because you see but you not observe”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that I can see what others can’t”

“That was... amazing”

What. “What? D-Do you think so?” He stammered a little and out of embarrassment and something remotely like being pleased.

“Yes of course, It was amazing” He smiled then.

“Th-That’s not what people usually says”

“What do they say then?”

“They aren’t allowed to say it to my face”

Then, John laughed. It was good, more than good, Sherlock liked it, the sound, how it lit John’s face. He didn’t look old now, he looked younger, and Sherlock didn’t know why he was thinking these things. But John’s laugh and smile were contagious.

“Well I expect to see you on the morrow”

“I’ll be there, m’lord” Now it didn’t sound so sarcastic as before, or it never had been sarcastic in the beginning.

The only problem though, was when Sherlock entered his quarters. He was feeling light headed and a bit hot. He started to undress with shaky fingers. What was wrong with him today?. He had met plenty of Omegas and none of them had affected him this way. Worst still, he was taking his undergarments when he notice it. He had a hard on. It’s been years since the last time he had one, and now he was hard for a man older than him with a soul mate. _Gods_.

He threw himself under the covers and thought of something to get rid of his little problem somehow, and remembering John’s laugh wasn’t helping... or maybe it did.

                                                                               ********************************

On the morrow though, Sherlock had another problem. He had had a wet dream, he could feel the sheets stiff as well as his clothes. _Urgh, what’s wrong with me._

“M’lord?” John was asking through the door.

“Y-Yes!” he squeaked, _squeaked_.

“Is everything okay in there?” he could hear the concern in his voice.

“Of course it is!”

“It’s almost noon”

“So?”

“Do you want me to come in there?”

What? “What!?” he sat up in his bed so quickly he thought he might have lost some brain cells.

“If you want my help with any problems you may have, m’lord?” how does he know?

“I-I don’t have any problems, go away!”

“Are you sure? You sound a bit strained”

“I’m nothing of the sort now go away!” he covered again.

“Whatever you need, I will be down the hall” he listened to John’s footsteps before taking himself in hand. Hearing John calling him m’lord again was, was, was turning him on. _What was wrong with him?_

After the mess he made he called for a bath, not before he covered the sheets in water. His servants were used to his unusual manners so it was more or less acceptable, if it wasn’t for the room that reeked of Alpha. It was a good thing that the staff was Beta...But he isn’t a Beta, is he? He must have been affected by his pheromones, he must be, he must be, _Oh god_ not again, just imaging what John would be doing makes him hard.

He ushered the maids out and entered the tub. Yes, yes, warm water will calm his nerves and will relax him and everything will be forgotten.

“M’lord?”

_Jesus christ_

“What do you want? Can’t a man be left alone for a minute in the bath?”

“Yeah, sure but I just saw your maid running away”

“They were no longer needed, nor do you. Leave me alone!” He wanted to drawn.

“Are you sure? You’ve been in there for a long while”

“Leave. Me. Alone!” There was silence. Sherlock hugged his knees closer to himself feeling ashamed, he shouldn’t be having this feelings for a man he just met, least still for an Omega, because that would be bad...

“M’lord would you like--” he said opening the door.

 _Yes_. “Sherlock, I-It’s Sherlock” he tried to grab the sheet he was wearing to cover himself.

“Okay, Sherlock then. Do you need my help with....” he trailed off, why did he stop.. _.God no_.

“It’s nothing, I’m taking care of it” he said putting the sheet around himself.

“Yeah, I see that. Well I’ll make excuses. You stay here, you reek” And as if nothing had happened he left. He left Sherlock standing there, almost naked with a raging hard on. _Goodness_ , he called him by his name.

He decided then and there that a soiled sheet more wouldn’t do any harm.

                                                                              **************************************

John left snickering to himself and went to look for Greg, he hadn’t seen him since they parted ways yesterday.

Yeah, lord Holmes was just a boy. Good thing that they still have the potions that the healers gave them to hide their secondary sex hormones. And Greg was with the Omega brother. Maybe it is a matchmaker move from their father. Both of them had great tolerance and resistance but until the potion wears off, things are going to change.

He found Greg in the training field, lord Holmes not far away watching how the Alpha worked with the boys.

“You’ve got an audience”

Greg went still and dropped his sword “John! I didn’t know you were up, I’d have--I could--I didn’t--”

“Hey, it’s ok. Why wouldn’t you be here if you are healthy and strong as a bull? Besides “ he grinned devilishly “Lord Holmes seems quite fond of you already”

“You think so?” he lifted his sword.

“Greg--”

“Just joking, mate” he grinned, but soon that smile left his face “Still, I didn’t mean this to seem like I’m sneaking behind your back or something”

“About the sword or about the other Omega”

“Could be both” he looked at his sword “But this isn’t meant to taunt you, besides I have to go to every meeting he has” he said sheathing his sword.

“Greg, it’s ok. You need this. I don’t. Don’t sneak, just...just let me at least watch”

“For what? To make him jealous?” he laughed.

“Don’t even start with that. Off you go”

Greg was almost at the stairs when John called him back.

“Hey! I know the cons of being and Alpha boy!” he yelled and Greg laughed loudly getting a few looks. John smiled.

Right, time for lunch.

                                                                              ***********************************

Sherlock was his regal self again when he went to ‘eat’ lunch. He sat beside his brother and they both looked quizzically at each other, they knew his father was behind something, it couldn’t be that he didn’t know that their ‘body guards’ aren’t Betas. He has to know.

When his father sat down with them, he didn’t say anything, letting the boys get to their own conclusions.

“I have arranged a ball for the day after tomorrow”

“A ball?” they both say at the same time.

“Yes, I’m honoring your mother’s memory when the flowers blossom”

“It’s that all?” Sherlock asked, his father has to be planning something.

“Yes, that’s all there is. Your mother wouldn’t be pleased to hear you saying that”

“And what would you like us to do?” Mycroft pried.

“To behave”

The brothers looked at each other.

“And to be nice to the suitors that I’m going to introduce you”

They knew it. Their father was onto something, but why now? Does he knows about the deal of Sherlock and Mycroft?

“You are dismissed” His father didn’t lift his gaze, he was still looking at some documents over lunch. But the brothers didn’t protest, they left. When they were out of earshot they started arguing.

“Father know that they are not Betas”

“I know, John it’s an Omega, can you believe it? HE put and Omega und--”

“John? Are you on first name basis so quickly?” he asked smugly.

“Don’t start with that. I’ve seen how you are more interested in our knights recently, or maybe in one knight that has recently come to be part of our daily lives” he tried a smile.

“Don’t know what you are talking about” he looked through the window “But father wants something out of this” he gave Sherlock a meaningful gaze.

Sherlock signed “I don’t promised anything Mycroft, but I’ll try be to present and...start the search for this, this ‘mate’ of mine” he spat the word out of his mouth.

“Sherlock yo--”

“Don’t, or I may change my mind” he turned and left. he needs to hunt something.

He went to his quarters to fetch his hunting gloves for Aedelle, his falcon, and his leather boots for riding. His father must know something about their plans, about his intentions to have a child and put it it in Mycroft care, if not something must be wrong with him.

He left some pots heating with herbal leaves and left some instructions to Molly, his maid and left for the stables to find his horse. On his way there he passed John training. John was with his sword hitting some dummies. He was using his right hand, _but John is left handed ... oh his shoulder, right_. _That’s why he was discharged. Wounded in battle_. He stood there a little, to know if this knight could really protect him if something were to happen.

John was muscular, he has strong muscles in his arms and legs for an Omega, he moved with fluidity and the sword seemed like it was an extension of his arm. He was transfixed watching him move, sweat, growl... _Damn_.

“Where are you heading, m’lord” he knight asked him. _When did he get here?_

“The woods, I’m going to hunt” he blinked and took in the way John was watching him...there was nothing, just eyes devoid of happiness.

“Lead the way then” he motioned him to keep walking.

“The way where?” his mind was still foggy with images of the omega.

“To the woods, you must have a preferred spot to hunt”

“You are not coming with me”

“Of course I am, I have at least to be near” Sherlock’s brain was slow today.

“I hope you can ride for at least an hour” was the only thing he said before turning and start walking. John didn’t comment but for his pace it seemed that what what he just said stirred something within him.

“You won’t even notice that I’m there” John said before taking the horse he was given and starting racing ahead.

Sherlock get on his horse and after stroking his mane set a steady pace. He quickly lost sight of John and panic a bit, he doesn’t know this lands, he might get lost and he would have look for him. _Stupid_.

Soon after having this thought he found the battered shack that was the home of Aedelle. He whistled and after a few seconds he heard her shriek from the sky. He lifted his arm and stood there waiting for the bird to get down. Aedelle was a magnificent falcon one of the biggest he has ever seen, her claws almost wrap up his arm. He was used to her weight in his arm by now, it was comforting. He fed her and sent her flying for something to catch. While waiting for Aedelle he sat at the table in which he keeps some crust and leaves drying, they will help him make some powders.

The sun slowly started marking the time that had passed and soon enough it was dawn. The sky was a glowing orange. It normally didn’t take this long for her to come back, but maybe something caught her attention, either way he went out to look for her. The sun started to set, he should be heading to the castle, and John hasn’t appeared yet. _Great_.

He was going to get to his horse when he heard something. Rustling. Leaves crunching. He took out the dagger he carries in his belt and waited for another sound. He could hear a purr then a howl... _Bugger_.

The horse went crazy at sensing that a wolf was near and almost kicked him in the head, he could see the animal coming to him snarling ready to attack him. He put the knife in front of him and waited.

Then everything was a blur. He heard the wolf howl in pain and some splatters of blood touched his face. It was warm. He saw the end of a sword in the wolf’s ribcage and more blood. Then he saw John. He stood behind the wolf and pulled the sword out.

“Close your eyes” John said but Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes of him. He was on the floor, looking up at the omega and his thoughts were so wrong. So he blinked and John took the opportunity to slight the wolf’s throat.

“Are you wounded? Did the wolf hurt you?” John crouched beside him and took his head in his hands. His gloved hands, but the only thing that was crossing his head was _what if John wasn’t wearing his gloves? What would happen?_

“M’lord? Did the wolf hurt you? M’lord, m--Sherlock, Sherlock look at me” Big blue concerned eyes settle upon his "Are you alright?" Blue eyes inspected him but he only nodded.

"You are going into shock, Sherlock. Listen to me now, we are going to the castle right away. I'll put you on your horse and I want you to stay there, no falling OK?" He nodded again.

Strong arms lifted him from the ground and took him to his horse and almost tied him to the animal. John tie a rope to his saddle and lead the way to the castle.

But Sherlock wasn't in shock, he was just distracted, distracted with the omega in front of him. _How can he be so strong? How can a man like him be so ruthless, so fierce? An omega saved his life, an omega he should be protecting... Is john hurt? He must be, he just killed a_ wolf _a ferocious animal_. Sherlock was so gone in his thoughts he didn't notice when they got to the castle. The guards at the entrance didn't say anything and let them in. Once inside Sherlock shook the stupor out of him and raced to the stables along side the knight. When they got there Sherlock dismounted and handed everything to the stable boy and run outside waiting for John.

"Let's get you some sleep, yeah?" John touched his shoulder and Sherlock flinched as if burned. The omega gave a step back. But Sherlock didn't want that, he wanted to make sure that the omega was alright. He took the Omega's wrist and started walking to their chambers. They walked in silence until John's door was in sight.

"You should see the healers m'lord, you don't look so good"

"I what? No, no, no, no I-- you should-- you were the one who fought the animal, you go and see the healers. I'm going to be in my quarters, nothing will happen to me there"

"It's just an scratch, it would be fine. Besides you need sleep the shock off and save energy for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" What's happening tomorrow?

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You are always so sharp but now you are repeating what I'm saying, and you hate that" John joked with a little laugh. " Tomorrow it's the ball your father organised for you and your brother"

"My father what?"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

"I'm serious, my father didn't say anything. It's my mother anniversary tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But your lord father told us it was a feast to announce that you are looking for a mate"

_Of course his father would do that, how didn't they see it for what it was._

"Go and see the healers, you can check on me later. I need to think" he turned and went to his own bedroom.

                                                                                      ********************

John went to see Billy. He is part of the king's guard and he will know what to do.

"What in hell happened to you?" Was the first thing he said when he saw John covered in blood.

"A wolf tried to kill my lord"

"It's Sherlock OK?"

"Yes, he is. That's why I'm covered in blood. I killed the animal"

"Good, good. Get in here I'll bring the lady Hudson" Billy stepped aside and motion him to sit on his bed while he went to call for the healer.

He sat down and started to taking off his vest.

"Oh dear! What happened to you?" An elderly woman said from the door.

"I killed a wolf" he said flatly.

"In the woods? What were you doing there? Come, come take that out I need to see the wound"

"Sherlock wanted to hunt and it got late and a wolf came from behind. I killed it" he didn't look at her directly, feeling a bit self conscious. No one had look at his wound since the war.

"It's alright dear, I'm just here to tend your wounds only" she said at sensing John's discomfort.

She worked efficiently and making small talk here and there. He didn’t realised when the wolf latched his jaw to his arm, he was too busy trying to save Sherlock’s arse to notice a small injure.

“All set and done” she patted him on the shoulder “Next time, make sure that it doesn’t happen” she chirped and gave another pat before leaving.

“I thought it was another of the lord’s experiment when you came looking like that” Billy said sitting beside him.

“Experiment? Like what?”

“Don’t know. He likes to experiment on people as much as he likes to experiment on animals. He sometimes put the servants in difficult situations to see what they would do”

“Thank you. I think I need to sleep now” John stood suddenly and left.

_What was he thinking? Just because he is an Alpha doesn’t mean anything._

He went straight to his room, but stopped at Sherlock’s.

“I know what you are doing and you better stop it. I am not someone to be played” he said harshly and stomped into his room.

                                                            ******************************************************

Sherlock was sitting in his bed thinking about everything that had happened. The odd feelings and sensations, his absent mindedness... everything indicates that he was feeling attracted to _someone_.

He was thinking about that when something break through his thought. John’s voice...but it wasn’t the easy going banter he had heard in the training ground or the kitchen, it wasn’t the soft voice he used with him trying to reason something out of him or the exasperated tone when they were discussing, no. This voice was harsh, wounded.

What John said wasn’t true. He wasn’t experimenting with him. He will never do that.

But he didn’t go out to correct him, if he were to go, he would do something he would regret later.

                                                            **************************************************

Everything was set and ready for the ball. Sherlock was awoken early for a bath and to chose clothes. John awoke early to but to practice in the training field and they didn’t see each other until it was time to start entertaining guest.

“So, what’s up with you last night” Greg asked him inside the hall.

“I killed a wolf. It was attacking Sherlock” he said showing his arm.

“Just one wolf?”

“Yes. It wasn’t that much of a trouble, mate. But the thing bit me”

“Better be careful”

“I wouldn’t be too worried about that. We are suppose to look for anything suspicious tonight”

“It would be fun, just wait and see” Greg said cheerfully but then regarded John carefully “John, you know it’s really none of my business, but you already know that you can trust me with anything, right?”

“I know but what are you getting at?”

“About Sherlock”

“What about him?”

“You know...you might like him”

“And what do you want me to do? He is the king’s son, for god’s sake”

“There must be a reason for the king to put us with them”

“And what do you know about that?”

Greg just grinned and looked away.

“No way. You’re not serious, are you?”

“No, I’m not”

“Jesus Greg. You can’t be alone with an Omega without thinking with your dick”

“Of course I can. It was his decision”

“His--Greg, are you serious?”

“Yes. I deserve to be happy too, you know”

“I’m not denying that...”

“John, just, just follow your heart. It would do you good”

“Maybe I don’t want to”

“She would have wanted you to be happy, if not with her, with someone else.”

John sighed and walked to the other side of the hall to wait for Sherlock to come out. It was difficult. He thought he felt something for him but he wasn’t sure if Sherlock felt the same, if what what he was doing was just experimenting then this won’t work out.

Sherlock came out looking regal as always with tunics rich in blues and gold embroideries. He looked at John and he could swear that he saw pink in those high cheekbones. John returned a smile and looked over at Greg and considered him for a minute. He decided then that trying new thing won’t hurt him anymore, so he took out his right glove and show it to Greg. He grinned and did the same thing.

The ball was about to start and Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was seeing. John and that knight took off their gloves and were shaking hands and touching each other in the neck, forearms and back. And Sherlock was being bothered by this.

The event continued like this, Sherlock being distracted by what the men were doing and he couldn’t phantom why. His father said something embarrassing about them and announce that both of his sons were looking for someone to marry. There was a ball dance, dinner and other stuff that Sherlock didn’t seem to care, what he cared about was in formulate a plan to confront John about his behaviour tonight.

And just like that the night went by for everyone. John and Greg waited until the end to go to their rooms. Nothing out of the ordinary happened after all. They had their eyes and ears opened for anything that struck them as unusual...and after how they acted tonight they would need the time to think of something to say to their lords, and that would be a fun conversation.

But nothing happened, Sherlock didn’t confront John and Mycroft didn’t go to Greg’s room. Even though they saw no mark on Greg’s arm and the black band in John’s. Their plan didn’t work.

                                                                                 *******************************

After that night things changed. It was true that Sherlock went to more balls and tried to be immersed in society but he wasn’t his usual self, and Mycroft spent more time inside the castle than ever dismissing Greg every time.

John was bored with the new routine and although he had to chase Sherlock sometimes it wasn’t like before. And he wondered what he did wrong. Maybe after his wife he didn’t deserve to be happy anymore and maybe they wouldn’t even be Matches if they were to touch.

Sherlock didn’t even talk to him, he also dismissed him more often than not and spent his day hours in his room doing experiments that John couldn’t see. One day he confronted Sherlock about it and received the Alpha card. Sherlock stood tall by the window and told that he had to do what he was told because that was were omegas ought to do, following Alpha’s orders. He didn’t even look at Sherlock in the eyes for a week.

Until one day. One morning Sherlock heard about young maids being murdered outside the castle and began to investigate on his own, John in tow. There were men draining women for the riches of their blood. Sherlock found they hiding place and tried to confront them alone. John was busy trying to not get killed but soon after he went to help Sherlock. He was on the ground when he entered the house they were using. He drew his sword and did his job. He protected Sherlock. He threw the guy who wanted to stab Sherlock to the ground and then cut his throat, next he punched the guy that was behind him and broke his arm and neck, then the guy who tried to hit him with a chair; he was pierced with his sword. He kept fighting and keeping the men out of Sherlock range. When he knew that no one else could harm him he went to his side.

“Sherlock are you alright? Where did they hurt you?” John helped him stand.

“Just my arm. I’m fine, you...”

“I’m fine you git. How could you enter this house unarmed?”

“I wasn’t. I had you” He stood very close to his knight.

“What do you mean?” He decided that looking at his lords lips wasn’t a good idea.

“I knew that you would save me. You always do.” Now Sherlock was looking at John’s lips.

“Sherlock...”

“What you did...that was good”

“Just good? I can do better than good” He closed the distance between the two and Sherlock kissed him. It was hesitant at first, but it started gaining force after the minutes, hours passed. It was just lips against lips but soon enough those lips were moving and tongues were involved and then everything changed. Both of them felt like a lightning struck them and a piercing sensation went everywhere. They both opened their eyes when the realization kicked in.

 _“We are Matches”_ Sherlock thought disbelieving.

_“Yes I think we are”_

“I didn’t say anything”

“Me neither” Sherlock and John grinned and kissed until John started to feel weird. Heat started to spread south and it wasn’t from arousal.

 _“You are going into heat”_ John just looked at him.

_“You are really my Match”_

“Of course I am”

“I better take you somewhere more private then”

“Are you going to take care of me after I protected your arse?”

“You protected more than my arse John” He laughed.

“Don’t make me laugh, I just got rid of a bunch of murderers. It’s inappropriate”

“Then come with me” he whispered to his ear and John shuddered.

Sherlock carried him to his horse and helped John got up first and then he set himself behind him and took the reins, their arms touched sending a wave of heat all over John. Just then he realised that their left wrist have a matching gold ring in them. He didn’t remember taking them off.

When they were at the doors of the castle the warriors at the door looked at them funny and Sherlock growled. They passed without incident. He didn’t take the horse to the stables, he dismounted just before the gates to the ward in which his room awaited them. He carried John over there, through the stairs and halls, when he finally made to the nearest room. John’s.

“Now I’m going to take care of you” Sherlock murmured entering.

He put John in the bed and started undressing. He could sense John’s gaze upon him, watching him and that was so _hot_.

He stopped when he was about to take his undergarments. John was sitting at the edge of the bed stroking his omega cock through his trousers and Sherlock blushed.

“You don’t need to stop. Just enjoying the view” he stood and started undressing too.

“Let me” Sherlock said, taking his vest and shirt off revealing a toned and muscular torso. He wanted to touch it, so he did.

“Just like that” the omega said embracing his alpha, sneaking his hands under Sherlock’s pants.

“I-I’m not doing anything”

_“Of course you are”_

“I’m really not” he shuddered.

 _“Then start touching me, M’lord”_ John took the shaft of his cock and started stroking.

“Oh god” He grunted pushing John onto the bed.

“Are you going to make me yours?”

“Of course I will”

“Then do it”

“I...”

“Yes _darling_ what is it” Sherlock flushed and shocked his head.

“Ooooh, I understand. You, my love, are a virgin” Sherlock flushed some more and John smiled.

“Then I’m going to show you how I like it” he turned them over so he was on top of Sherlock aligned their dicks together. Sherlock moaned prettily and loud. He put a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t, don’t do that, love. I want to hear everything” John took his hand and put it above his head.

“Now I’m going to make love to you, understood?” Sherlock nodded closing his eyes.

“I’m going to ravish you” He kissed him “ I’m going to devour you Sherlock” another kiss.

“Yes, _yes_ , please”

“Open your eyes, love. It’s just you and me, no one else” Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and looked at John. He was above him, not under. He had his wrist pinned to the bed. His strong thighs where around his middle and his rear was leaking over his very much erect cock. _God, how did I end this way_. He kissed John and trusted his hips upwards.

“Not fooling around then. You are so eager _darling_. This is going to be so good” John kissed him and started to move his hips too, making Sherlock’s cock slip to the cleft of his arse. They both moaned in each others mouth. When they separated for oxygen John slowly made his way down Sherlock’s torso, playing from the surprising sensitive nipples of the alpha to his navel.

“Do you think that all of this would fit in my mouth, m’lord?”

“I--You-Did-What did you say?”

“So eloquent as ever” John licked the tip of his cock, then the shaft. It was starting to leak precum heavily and John enjoyed everything. He took what he could in his mouth and the rest he stroked it with his hands. It was a big alpha cock and John work it enthusiastically stroking himself and moaning out loud. Sherlock could feel every vibration and was driving him mad.

“John, John, John, _John_ ”

“Yes, m’lord?” He stopped his mouth to tease Sherlock a bit but not forgetting stroking that big fat cock.

“Can we--can just--”

“Yes love, I’m getting there. You’ve been so good. You deserve a little bit of fun” John got up and reached behind him to gather some of the natural lubricant that his body produced and stroked Sherlock with that same hand.

“You ready love?” He just nodded.

John slowly started to take the alpha in, bit by bit while Sherlock restrained himself not to trust his hips up. Once John was fully seated in Sherlock’s legs the alpha couldn’t believe it. He had a gorgeous omega in his room in heat having sex with him, who on earth would do that?

_“Hey, hey. Look at me, I’m your soulmate now. Stop asking those questions. Every answer would be the same. Me. Now kiss me”_

They kiss while they tried to set a pace. Sherlock was getting bolder with each trust, hearing the omega moan his name, listening those loud short sighs were encouraging him.

John was so beautiful this way. Sweaty, moving his mouth, those little spams that run his body, the way his muscles moved, those eyes that were now full of life looking right into his soul. _Gods, he love him._

 _“I love you too_ ”

“I need to--I’m going to--”

“Shhh, it’s alright. Do it. Knot me up. Fill me, Sherlock” He didn’t need more encouragement.

A few thrust and Sherlock was filling John up, and something happened. He was stuck. how can that happen? He was coming down from that blown mind moment when he tried to move. He couldn’t. He was still hard inside John. How?

“Easy, easy there” John moaned “You knot me up Sherlock, you need to wait for your knot to deflate to take it out, until then you are stuck with me”

Sherlock relaxed at that, there was nothing wrong with him, it wasn’t him. He closed his eyes a bit enjoying the way John felt, how their heat mingled. He look at their wrists and with an smile. He intertwined his hands together. Wait. _Wait_. Something like panic bubbled within him. John’s black bar disappeared. Where did it go?

_“It’s ok”_

_“No it’s not”_

“Sherlock, love. It’s ok. She wasn’t my soulmate”

“But you loved her” he tensed up.

“I did, but that bar was born out of love and respect. She wasn’t my soulmate”

_“But...”_

_“But what? You are my beloved half now, you always have been”_

“What I’m going to say to father?” he hugged the omega.

“Don’t you think that he had something to do with this?” he giggled.

“That was his plan all along! That old, mindless fool!”

“He brought us together”

_“How could he know?”_

_“Maybe he didn’t, he took his chance”_

_“I love you”_

_“I know”_ John squeezed his hand “Now you better be up for another round. this is going to last at the whole night”

“Just one night?”

“WE will have more in the future, but this is just a heat induced from meeting my soulmate, and we better take care of that. I’m horny”

They had all night long, so they took the opportunity to get to know each others pleasure points. John liked the way Sherlock flushed every time he called him love, darling or when he said he was fantastic and was doing good. It’s like no one has ever told him that and John wanted to make sure that Sherlock hear it every time forever. Also he liked the way Sherlock moaned his name, it was like a prayer and John couldn’t get tired of that. If you asked Sherlock what he liked best about John, he would answer everything. The way his eyes lit up, the way they fit well together, how their lips slotted perfectly, the way John said his name; like it was the only thing he could say to save his life.

They had great sex together and Sherlock lost his virginity and couldn’t be so happy.

The next day Sherlock was still daydreaming and by now everyone in the castle knew that they had sex, for the smell, for the way they look at each other and obviously because they heard them.

It was good in way to see the prince so happy and open with his other half, openly showing their mark. That gold mark that showed that there was no other person that could be more perfect for eachother. And obviously they took advantage of their new ability. They could hang out about the castle walking, making their own private jokes and telling each other how lost they had felt without one another. It also served to put Mycroft nerves on end at dinner. Even though that Sherlock didn’t owe Mycroft anything now, since his father was just acting when he said that Mycroft needed an heir, he still keep his brother out of political matters and went to trips by himself and with Greg.

It was a pleasant surprise to found that Mycroft had found his Match in Greg. They had a green mark on their wrists.

Both Holmes boys were happy now and the castle seemed more brighter too. But still Greg had to attend Mycroft meetings and John had to chase after Sherlock, but his father was happy, he had a hunch about the knights he took with him. They seemed to be the exact opposite of his boys and like they said, opposite complement each other, just like Violet did with him.


End file.
